Secrets: Warrior Lemons
by Howling Wolf111
Summary: This is my collection of Warrior lemons. It can be love, lust or rape, it's up to you! Requests, also with OC's, are welcome! Rated M for Mating and giving birth etc.
1. Chapter 1

Secrets: Warriors Lemons

Silverheart and Eclipseclaw - Rape

**A/N: So I desided to start writing lemons! Now all of you who read my story "The Tortured Slave" are probably like "What! You? No way!" :D The reason why I desided to write these is that almost everybody say that it increases my writing skills about these things! REQUESTS ARE WELCOME! I'm happy to make your OC's, I like to make them better than original Warriors characters, because it feels funny if I do like TigerstarXSquirrelflight :D**

Silverheart crept forward. She had been hunting on Sunnigrocks with her sister and her crush, Barkfur, untill she had scented a mouse and they had splitted. Silverheart now slowly approached it. She jumped and killed it with a swift bite. She purred to herself. It was beautiful Greenleaf morning, and she couldn't be happier. Thunderclan got a lot of prey and kits were born. Suddenly, she heard something and pricked her ears . _That's odd. It's not like prey._ She tried to recognize the sound. _It sounds like a cat in pain!_ She thought and padded closer, only to see something shocking. In front of her very own eyes, she saw Eclipseclaw mating with a she-cat. The she-cat was black and her eyes were green and she was Riverclan cat, by the scent. _Eclipseclaw was mating with a Riverclan she-cat? I must tell to Heatherstar!_ She tought. _But not yet. First I must wait untill they stop and then ask Eclipseclaw why he's breaking the Warrior Code. _The she-cat hissed in pain but soon moaned when Eclipseclaw mounted her. They soon stopped, panting heavilly. "Here again in two days?" The she-cat asked and licked Eclipseclaw's head affectionately. "Of course, my love." Eclipseclaw purred and rubbed his muzzle against hers. They cleaned up and turned to different directions, the black she-cat, who Silverheart believed was Blackfish, to Riverclan border and Eclipseclaw to Silverheart.

"Hello, Eclipseclaw." I said and stepped away from my hiding spot. "S-Silverheart? What are you doing here?" Eclipseclaw asked, his amber eyes blazing with anger, altrough I could see he was a little afraid. "I was hunting untill I saw you and _Riverclan_ she-cat mating. Can you explain what was that?" I asked him. "I don't have to tell you anything about my business!" He growled and suddenly leaped at me. He took me by suprise, pinning me against the ground. "What are you doing, you piece of fox-dung!" I mewed and he slashed me at my face with his unsheathed claws. "You don't speak me like that! For now on, you'll address me as Master. Got it?" He growled and clawed my belly open. I was too afraid to disobey "Y-y-yes, M-master." I meowed, scared. "Good." He said and began licking me. He licked my neck and belly, slowly going down untill he reached his destination, which I realized with a bang, was my pussy. "N-no! What are you doing, you stupid mouseb-" I stopped when pain hit my pussy like claws. Wait a minute, it was claws! "Don't you dare speak to me like that!" He growled and struck another claw into my pussy. "Ow, stop! Stop! Eclipseclaw, STOP!" I wailed in pain when his claws raked my pussy from inside. "Who?" He growled and pulled his claws out of me, this time hooking my ear with his claw. I trembled and he pulled his paws, ripping my ear same time. "M-master!" I added and squirmed to get away. "You know that's no use." He said and took his claws away from my ear. Then he continued, teasing me by rasping his tongue around my entrance, but didn't put it in. Then he stopped licking and pushed me to my feet awkwardly and took my scruff by his teeth. "Please, don't! I promise I won't tell anyone, just don't do it! I begged but it was too late. He had already positioned himself on top of me and he began mounting me. Suddenly I felt pain grip me. He pushed his cock into me with all his might, breaking my barrier and taking my virginity. He thrusted in and out, incresing the pace with every thrust. I yowled in agony but he just purred. "Nnng you're so tight! Are you a virgin?" He moaned and asked. "Y-yes Master." I answered between my clenched teeth. "Well you aren't anymore." He chuckled maliciously. I wailed and he laughed again. "There's no better feeling than take a she-cat's virginity." He said between thrusts. Suddenly, I felt his member throb inside me and my walls tightened around it. "I'm going to cum!" He said and let out a wave of wet liquid. He pushed inside me harder "Talk dirty to me, now!" He ordered. I gulped and faked "Oh Master I love you inside me! Your huge cock rips my falls apart and your lovely cum fills me up! Take me Master!" He continued thrusting and when I was getting used to it, he cummed again. Some of his cum filled me up but some of it splurted to forest floor. Then he unmounted me. "You were good. Tomorrow I'll rape your sister, Cheetahspot! And no-one will ever know!" He laughed maliciously. "Please, don't! I'll do anything you want, just leave her alone!" I meowed. "Hmm... A personal toy... Well, it doesn't matter because you do whatever I want, anyway!" He chuckled and left me there, laying and barely conscious. Last words I heard were "If you ever tell anyone, I'll rape your sister to death and make you watch me do it!" Untill I passed out to darkness.

**Whew! That was long! I don't promise that all of these are going to be this long :D So, what did you liked it? I will take requests, if it's not TomXtom or she-catXshe-cat or anything from the original warrior books after "The Warriors Second Propechy: Starlight" because I haven't red anything after that. Note: If you want more than two cats, add them like "Tom 2's name and looks" I can make two to four cats, but no more than that. So, post your request in this form:**

**She-cat's name and looks: Silverheart - White she-cat with silver, heart-shaped patch on her chest**

**Toms name and looks: Eclipseclaw - Dark brown tom with jet black claws**

**Small plot : Silverheart goes hunting and sees Eclipseclaw mating with Riveclan she-cat. Eclipseclaw desides to rape her as a punishment.**

**Type of love (Love, lust or rape) Rape**

**Note: Silverheart's virgin and has a crush on Barkfur.**

**Thank you for reading, and see you in the next chapter!**

**Howling Wolf111**


	2. Chapter 2 WarmpeltXBlackheart - Rape

Secrets: Warrior Lemons

**A/N: So this is my first requested lemon, so it can't be perfect, but I'll try my best. And as also, requests are welcome! I will wrote your request, if it isn't: or she-catXshe-cat or 2. Anything after "Warriors Starlight"**

WarmpeltXBlackheart - Rape

Warmpelt woke up in the Rainclan's Medicine cat den. It was cold morning, and weather was soon turning to Leaffall_. Oh no, Leaffall! I must be quick before all the herbs die in the cold! _I suddenly remembered. I quickly washed my red fur and left the camp before without eating anything and even before any cat was even awake. _Now let's think. Where are the best burdock roots? Hmm... I think they grow in Stormclan's border..._ She tought and padded to Stormclan's border, when she suddenly saw a glimpse of something black. "Who are you?" I asked, a bit scared. But nobody answered. _Just relax. It was nothing, you imagined it._ I calmed myself. I continued walkig right to Stormclan's border, untill I saw burdock leaves. I crouched down to pick up them, when suddenly a weight landed onto my back. I yowled in suprise when it pinned me down. "Hello, Warmpelt. Can you explain why are you so close to our border?" I heard a voice, and I recognized the black cat as Blackheart, the debuty of Stormclan. "I was just collecting herbs, as Medicine cats usually do, now can you let me up?" I asked in a pique. "No, I can't. I must punish your clan." He grinned with an unknown expression on his face. "P-punish my clan? What have we done to you? A-and how does that have something to do with me?" I asked, suddenly nervous when I realized what the expression in hi face was. It was lust! "Well, your clan is stupid and lets rogues join your clan. But the truth is, that they aren't loyal to Rainclan, they come to our territory and steal prey from us! And so I desided to get my revenge on your clan. And what would be a better revenge than a clan without a Medicine cat?" He chuckled ruthlessly. "W-without a Medicine cat? W-what do you mean?" I asked."Oh, don't worry, sweetheart, I won't kill you. Why would I do that? I got better things to do with you..." Blackheart answered and suddenly pressed his tongue into my pussy. A quilty moan escaped my lips and I flattened my ears, embarrased. _I'm not supposed to enjoy this!_ "Oh you liked that, you slutty she-cat. Didn't you?" Blackheart purred, suprised but pleased.

Blackheart POV

I dipped my tongue into Warpelt's pussy again and she moaned in pleasure. "Oh Warpelt, you taste so good!" I purred and licked her pussy all around. I twirled my tongue inside it and a bit of pre-cum leaked at the forest floor and I lapped it up hungrily. "That's enough of this. Now for the fun part." I said and she shivered. "Get into hunter's crouch." I said and she obeyed, clearly reluctantly. "Lift your tail up." She did as told and revealed her pink core. It was already moist and I felt my cock erect every moment when I padded closer to her. Then I mounted her and asked "Ready?" "No!" She said but I didn't care. I positioned myself above her core and plunged in with all my might and broke her barrier. She yelped in pain but I purred in pleasure. "Ohh Warmpelt, you're so tight! I love your walls! You must have been virgin?" I asked and she nodded and then realized what I said "Have been?" "Yep. I ripped your virginity as I rip your walls." I chuckled and she wailed "Starclan! Why did you let this happen to me?" I began thrusting inside her, ripping her tight walls with every thrust. "Talk dirty to me, you slut!" I commanded and he nodded, tears falling from her eyes "Oh Blackheart your cock is too big for me! It rips my walls! I want your member into my mouth and I want your cum inside me! Ohhh Blackheart don't you have any mercy for my too small walls?" "No I don't." I purred and suddenly my meber began throbbing in her core. "I'm cumming!" I said and released my cum into her core. She hissed and cummed too. Juices leaked everywhere, to ground and to our pelts. I felt my cock vibrate again and I yowled "I'm going to c-" I was stopped whe huge wave of cum and this time semen filled her up. Then I pulled out. We both fell to ground, panting heavilly. I padded to Warmpelt and tried to push mu cock into her mouth. She didn't open it so I quickly thrusted into her tail-hole and she opened her mouth to howl in pain when my barbs ripped her tail-hole. I shoved my member into her mouth and ordered. "Lick it!" She tried to gulp but my member stopped her. She began swirling her tongue all around it. "Oh you are a professional! I bet you have done this before! Ohh Warmpelt!" I purred in pleasure as she nibbled, licked and gently scratched it with her teeth, tears rushing down her face. I pushed my member deeper into her mouth, deep throathing her. She tried to gag again but choked on my cock. Finally I pulled out. "Now I've had my revenge. Rainclan doesn't have a medicine cat anymore, because I made you pregnant!" I laughed and she cried even more.

Warmpelt POV

I pushed as hard as I could and third little bundle fell to ground. "Congratulations, Warmpelt. You have two healthy she-cats and one tom." Hazelroot, our new medicine cat said. I just ignored him and looked at my kits. "This one will be Scarletkit." I said and pointed a red she-kit . "This will be Seedkit." I meowed and pointed a pale brown she-kit. "And this one... I don't care about his name! Name him whatever you want and give him to someone! Just... just take him away form me!" I growled in disgust. The last kit has opened his eyes, which was unusual, but it made me choose this even more. But this was _my_ kit. I couldn't take the pain when I looked at him. He was black and his eyes were chocolate brown. Just like Blackheart. The cat who destroyed my life.

**This one was requested by KND Operative Numbuh 277. What did you liked it? And as I already said, requests are always welcome. Please send me some. If I don't get enough requests I'll write my own OC's. so don't worry, I'll keep these up anyway :)**

**Howling Wolf111**


	3. Chapter 3 LightningstormXHollystar- Love

Secrets: Warrior Lemons

Chapter three: LightningstormXHollystar - Love

**A/N: This one is love and it's also requested by ****KND Operative Numbuh 227. Good that I get to try love and lust before getting back to rape ;) (Yes, I've seen them all!)**

Lightningstorm watched sadly when Hollystar approached from the Rainclan entrance. _That's it. She's a leader now, and there's no change we can be mates. And she didn't probably even want to. _He sighed but when Hollystar padded to him, he forced himself to smile. Of course he was happy when his frend was now a leader, but... "Hey, Lightningstom!" She meowed, a little bit sad, too. Lightningstorm dipped his head and asked "What's wrong?" _What could be wrong when she's just became a leader? _"Oh, nothing... " She answered but before he couldn't say anything, Hollystar continued "I was just thinking that... err... Would you mind going hutning with me?" "Of course. Where and when?" I asked, curious. _Why didn't she sent someone other to hunt, I'm sure she has a lot of patrol organizing and other leader stuff to do? Oh well, whatever. _"At twilight. And we'll see later, I was thinking we could go-" "Hollystar, I have things to disguss about." Our debuty, Rainwhisker, interrupted her. "We'll see then." Hollystar quickly said and pounced away. I went to fresh-kill pile and picked a water mole. Although, I wasn't hungry. I ate it and cuddled up for a quick nap. "Hey, wake up!" I woke when a black paw poked at me. "Are you going to hunt with me or not?" She asked cheerily. I nodded but couldn't help but to stare at her. Her beautiful black fur has catched the last fading rays of sun, and it made her fur sparkle. Her bright green eyes met my red ones and I saw a glimpse of something in he corner of her eye. I couldn't recognize it, but it was a warm feeling. "Yes yes, I'm coming." I purred, feeling better by just looking at her, but at the same time a great sadness was pushing it's way to Lightningstorm's mind. _Oh great Starclan. Love is griving me crazy! What can I do, if she's ment to be with me, I feel it, but I can't confess my love at her because... Because... Actually, I don't know-_ "Well?" She asked and has turned to walk. "I'm coming." I said and padded after her.

Hollystar POV

I watched when Lightningstorm crept closer to a mouse he was about to catch, but it wasn't his hunting I was watching. It was him, his handsome yellow and orange fur. I quickly turned my gaze away when he came back to me with a mouse. "Umm... Lightningstorm..." I started. "Yes?" He asked. "There was another reason why I asked you to hunt with me. I'ts that... I love you." I confessed. "You do? That's awesome, because I love you too, but I tought we couldn't be mates after you became a leader!" He purred and leaned closer to me. I leaned too and licked his head affectionately. "Will you be my mate?" I asked him. "Of course I will! I've loved you since we were apprentices!" He purred and there was a long pause, we just sitted there, in eachothers embrace. "Do you want to make it official?" I then asked seductively. "You mean you and me, right now and here?" He asked a bit suprised. "Who else, you stupid furball." I let out a laughter and then laid on my back, spreading my legs open and revealing my private area. He looked at me lustfully and began licking me. He licked at my neck, belly and soon at my pussy, dipping his tongue in. "Oh great Starclan, that feels _good!_" I moaned in pleasure. "Do it again!" I begged and he purred, licking it again. Then he flipped me over and I crouched down. Then I felt a weight on my back and he positioned his cock over my pussy. "Are you sure you want to do this? I've heard it hurts you a little." He gently asked. "Yes, I want to have your kits, Lightningstorm. I love you." I answered. "I love you too, my mate." He answered and shoved a bit of his cock inside my pussy, first letting me to get used to it. Then I nodded and he plunged deep into me, breaking my virgin barrier. I tried not to yowl, but I did. _It hurts! _He stopped and asked "Are you okay?" "Just- just continue, I'll get used to it." I answered, biting my lip. He pushed into me again and this time it didn't hurt so much. He began thrusting with a pace, and the pain turned to pleasure. "You like this, ha?" Lightningstorm asked. "Yes, yes!" I moaned. "Wanna get some more? Beg for it!" He grinned between thrusts. "Oh Lightningstorm, I love yout cock inside me. Make me have your kits!" I moaned when he cummed inside me. "You bet I will!" He meowed seductively and cummed into me, this time shooting his seed deep into me. "Ohh Lightningstorm!" I moaned and cummed, too. Some of my juices flew to forest floor, and Lightningstorm looked them lustfully. We separated from eachother, panting heavily. "Wanna have even more fun?" He purred and padded close to me. "Yes!" I answered and he shoved his cock into my mouth and said "Suck my cock so hard! Then I'll lick you." I nodded and began nibbling around his cock. I licked and scraped my teeth gently against it while he purred. "Oh Hollystar! I love you, my dear. Wait, I'm going to-" And with that, he released a wave of cum into my mouth. I swallowed it all, enjoying the strange but good, salty taste. He then pulled his cock out of my mouth, pushing his muzzle into my pussy, licking it and I moaned loudly "Lightningstorm!" Then he suddenly stopped and looked at sky. "I'd love to continue this for all day long, but it's turning to morning and we should go." He said and I agreed. We padded to camp, tails twined together.

"Congratulations, Hollystar and Lightningstorm. You have two beautiful and healthy little kits." Our Medicine cat, Willowbranch, declared. My heart filled with warmth and I purred loudly. "Our beautiful, beautiful kits. What will we name them?" I looked at the two little lumps. One was a she-cat with yellow fur and blue green eyes and one was a white tom with amber eyes. "I think this one could be Skykit." He said and pointed the tom. "And this one is Goldkit." I said. "They're perfect!" He purred and we leaned against each other, watching our two kits drinking milk. "And you are perfect." He whispered to my ear.

**Aww, cute little love story :3 Thanks for your reviews, I will make them in order, and thanks for reading this chapter, see you in the next one :)**

**Howling Wolf111**


	4. Chapter 4 SpottedleafXTigerclaw - Lust

Secrets: Warriors Lemons

Chapter four: SpottedleafXTigerclaw - Lust

**A/N: This one is lust between Spottedleaf and Tigerclaw. This happens one moon before Into The Wild, and this is requested by XxStORm oF clOVErsxX**

Spottedleaf hated being in heat. She hated it. Hated hated hated hated. Now she can't even go collecting herbs without she could get mated. Spottedleaf knew how toms react at a she-cat who's in heat, they couldn't control themselves. _Stupid heat! Why can't Starclan let she-cats mate when they want to? It would be much easier, right now she could be sorting herbs. But no, this stupid heat must come right now! _She tought as she padded towards Sunningrocks. She had to clear her mind and calm herself. Suddenly, she heard a voice coming out of the bush. "What smells like this?" The voice asked and before Spottedleaf could run away, she saw a tom. Not any tom, it was Tigerclaw! The handsome dark tabby stood right in front of you, his amber eyes gleaming with lust. "Is that you?" He asked and I nodded. "Oh, your in heat, aren't you?" He asked again, this time his voice full of lust. "Tigerclaw..." I answered with a dreamy voice. His pink tomhood slowly peeking out of it's sheath. "I know you want me, and my cock wants you, too." He simply answered. My mind told me _Don't do it, you're a Medicine cat! _but my instincs told me_ You know you want it..._ and I listened to my instincs, crouching down to hunters crouch, lifting my tail out of the way. Then I felt a weight on my back, and he had mounted and positioned himself already. "Ready for a ride?" He smirked and didn't wait me to answer before plunging into me.

I screeched in pain when he pushed his big member into me. "Stop! Tigerclaw stop!" I meowed and he stopped. "What is it? Is someone coming?" He asked, eyes cold. I panted a bit and then said "Okay, you can continue now." _Has he ever mated? Doesn't he know that I have to get used to his member before he starts thrusting?_ I tought, I was a bit annoyed. Another pain hit me when he began thrusting hard. I bit my lip and closed my eyes shut, but bit by bit, the pain turned into pleasure. "More, Tigerclaw, more! Harder, faster!" I moaned, lost in my pleasure. He grinned and thrusted faster, now with a crazy pace. Then I suddenly felt his member throb inside me, and soon it shot cum inside me. I winced when it filled me almost full. "Ugh Spottedleaf you're so damn tight!" Tigerclaw moaned while pumping up and down at my core. "I'm going to cum!" I meowed and cummed, juices spread out of me to forest floor. Tigerclaw unmounted himself and lapped them up, purring at the taste "Spottedleaf you taste so good!" He moaned. Whe then slowly cleaned up and separated from each other. _It felt so good. Why can't Medicine cats mate? _I thought while padding back to camp, feeling satisfied enough to get back to camp. _Wait a minute, I'm a Medicine cat and I just mated a tom! What if I end up pregnant? Oh no! _I realized when it was too late. _I just mated with a tom, and I broke the Warrior Code. Well that's just great._

**What did you liked? Requests are ****always**** welcome! Oh, and I forgot to mention: I don't do kitXkit. It just doesn't feel right, kit mating with a kit? Is it just me? Well, whatever. See you in the next chapter :)**

**Howling Wolf111**


	5. Chapter 5 Tigerclaw&BlackfootXSandstorm

Secrets: Warriors Lemons

Chapter five: Tigerstar&BlackfootXSandstorm - Rape

**A/N: So this one is Tigerstar and Blackfoot raping Sandstorm. This one is requested by Featherpool16. Hope you like it!**

Sandstorm padded forwards to Sunning rocks. _It's warm day, and there must be lots of prey enjoying the wamth at Sunning Rocks_. I thought. Suddenly I heard an unfamiliar noice coming between many bramble bushes. _Thar sounds like a cat! And it smells like an enemy cat!_ I recognized Blackfoot's scent. He was with another cat but I couldn't smell who he was, his scent was covered with _cum _scent. They were mating! I rushed throught the bramble bushes. Thorns stabbed my skin and messed my fur up andi winced in pain. I continued untill I finally reached my destination: There was a small grass clearing. Bramble bushes protected it so it was out of sight and hardly reachabel, while large oak branches protected it from being seen from up. It was a perfect hiding spot, which me and probably no-one other warrior at the camp even knew to exist, but that wasn't the fact that shocked me. No, it is the view that I see right now: Blackfoot and Tigerclaw are masturbating eachother in front of my very eyes! Tigerclaw's huge cock was in Blackfoot's mouth, who sucked it, while Blackfoot's cock was in Tigerclaw's mouth! They sucked eachother in bliss, so they didn't see me yet. _I don't know what I'm supposed to do, this isn't what I see everyday._ I thought and then realized _Horny toms always mean bad for a she-cat. I should stay out of this. _I desided, but not fast enough. "What are you doing here?" Tigerclaw's voice stopped me from running. _Oh no. _"I was supposed to hunt at Sunning Rocks but your blissful moan scare my prey away. I see what you are doing here, but I must know why so I can take you both to Firestar. I'm sure he's glad to take care of one _traitor_ and one enemy clan cat." I bravely questioned him. Both toms looked eachother, really amused until Tigerclaw purred "You're not going to tell anyone, she-cat." And with that, they leaped at me. I swiftly dodged their jump and ran. _Are they going to kill me? Great Starclan, no! _I ran as fast as I could, and I already tought that I'm safe, untill I fell to ground with a loud thump. _Mouse-dung! I tripped over a root!_ I quickly got up but then it was too late. Tigerclaw and Blackfoot were circulating me while speaking to eachother, like I didn't even exist. "Well, Blackfoot, do you agree with me? We both hate Fire_heart_ and this is a perfect way to get our revenge on him." Tigerclaw stated while they guarded me from escaping. "Yes, I do. And I'm feeling lustful, too, and now we have a she-cat for our needs." Blackfoot laughed and they stopped. Tigerclaw said to Blackfoot "My turn is first. I'm before you because I simply _can't_ wait for a juicy, virgin she-cat!" Then he turned to me "Ready for the best sex you'll ever have?" He asked me. My eyes turned wide as full moon. _They're not killing me, they're raping me! Firestar, where are you, I ne-_ My toughts were interrupted when Tigerclaw jumped at me. Again I dodged it and Tigerclaw sneered in anger. "You'll pay for that!" Now Blackfoot came to us and Tigerclaw nodded at him. He picked up my tail and yanked it hard. I hissed at him, and immediately when my mouth opened, huge member was shoved inside.

I gagged and tried to spit it out, but Tigerclaw clawed my muzzle open. "If I were you, I would suck it!" He growled and I started to suck his member hard. I swirled my tongue over it and gently nibbed at the tip of it, tears rushing down my face. Tigerclaw moaned in pleasure "Oh Sandstorm, you are damn good sucker! I bet this is something that your precious Fire_heart_ can't give you, ha?" And with that, he deep throathed me. Blackfoot was watching us and soon turned on, too. "It's my turn, move away!" He hissed impatiently to Tigerclaw. "This is good, I'm not pulling out!" He growled back. Blackfoot nodded and to my horror, he pushed his large member in, too. Now I had two large cocks inside my mouth and my cheeks bulged awkwardly. They chucled at me and soon began purring in bliss when I started. "Ohh yeah Sandstorm, suck them both untill they bleed!" Blackfoot yowled with pleasure. I nibbled them, licked them and sucked them. It felt terrible when Tigerclaw's huge cock scratched my mouth painfully with it's sharp barbs while Blackfoot's barbs destroyed my taste buds and bloodied my tongue. I tried to yowl in pain but I was stopped when Tigerclaw pushed his cock deeper into my mouth, almost to my throat."This is your punishment! You'd better not avoid us! And don't you dare stop sucking!" He growled and I had no choice than suck his cock, more tears falling from my face. Then suddenly I felt another cock scratch my mouth hard and I let out a cry of pain. Both toms used this change to push even deeper into me, and I almost choked on them "Pull out! Pull out!" I screeched when they bloodied my throath with their sharp-barbed cocks. They jus laughed and continued destroying my throath. Suddenly, I felt their member vibrate inside me. _Oh Starclan, help me!_ I prayed. Suddenly both toms released inside my mouth, Tigerclaw first and Blackfoot right after him. Sticky, salty liquid sprayed to my mouth and I had no choice than swallow it all. False taste made me want to vomit, whick isn't possible right now. When they finally pulled out, a different kind of lust gleamed in their eyes.

"Oh Sandstorm, you have no idea how long I've been dreaming of making Firestar's mate pregnant!" Tigerclaw laughed maliciously. Then he jumped at me, again, but this time I didn't manage to evade him. He quickly mounted me and positioned his now fully erected cock above my pussy. _Starclan help me! _I prayed for Starclan to stop this madness. "Ready for the biggest cock you'll ever mate with?" He sneered lustfully and I gulped. Then he plunged into me and immediately I started screaming. His too big cock tried to fit to my pussy painfully and when it did, Tigerclaw pulled in with all his power and he broke my barrier quickly. I wailed in pain "Aaaaggh!" TIgerclaw ignored me and began pumping up and down, moaning lustfully. "Ohhhh Sandstorm you're so tight!" Then he continued "I took your virginity, and now I'll make you pregnant!" He sneered while thrusting deep into me. I cried out in pain, more tears rushing from my face. "Stop! Stop Tigerclaw stop! I don't want to mate with you! I don't want this! Let me go! Tigerclaw stop!" I begged when suddenly he's member throbbed inside me. _Oh no!_ And with a loud yowl he sent a large wave of cum inside me. It filled me fully up and some of it leaked to forest floor. "It doedn't matter do you want or not, I want!" Tigerclaw hissed, annoyed. In the corner of my eye, I saw Blackfoot lapping my juices up lustfully. I let out another wail of pain when he increased the pace. Now he was humping me crazily, and it hurt, a lot! "Sssss!" I hissed in pain but Tigerclaw didn't care. Suddenly he's member throbbed again, and he cummed, this time with semen. I cummed too and together we climaxed, even I didn't want to. _Oh no, what if I end up pregnant? What am I going to do? I don't want kits with a traitor rapist, I want kits with Firestar! Firestar, only tom who I love... _"Ohhh Sandstorm...!" He purred in pleasure. He was as exhausted as I was, panting heavily when he pulled out. I layed on the forest floor on my stomach, breathing wearily. I didn't have much time to regain my powers, before Blackfoot flipped me over so I was bellyside up. That position felt annoying, it made me look like I was beaten up. _But I am beaten up, aren't I? I mean, they raped me._ I wriggled to turn over but I was stopped by Tigerclaw's blow. He's long claws dug to my flank, again and again. "You won't avoid us, or..." He hissed and sounded really irritated. I stopped struggling and Blackfoot pushed me akwardly to mating position. He was clearly eager to start because he jumped at me really fast and positioned himself really fast.

"Ready fo another round?" He asked and laughed maliciously when I howled in agony. _His cock has really sharp barbs, even more sharper than Tigerclaw's! But at least, he's member isn't so big... _He pushed in slowly, enjoying my howls when his cock destroyed my entrance. Blood poured down my leg and again I let out a yowl when he began humping up and down, squeezing deeper with every thrust. "You're so Starclan tight! Almost like a virgin!" He moaned in pleasure. I clenched my teeth and hissed between them untill the pain diminished. It still hurt, but not so must. _Oh my Starclan, have I become immune to this? Isn't my body reacting to that I'm raped?_ I suddenly realized. My toughts were interrupted, when I felt Blackfoot's member throb inisde me ominously. _Not again!_ I thought, but yes; again. Blackfoot sent down a wave of cum and semen inside me. Most of it didn't fit to me, anymore, because Tigerclaw has filled me up, but some of it pushed inside me. Suddenly Blackfoot inceased his pace. Now he was pumping crazily and moaning between thrusts. Suddenly, he's member vibrated and he warned "I'm going to cum!" And with that, he released deep into me. We both climaxed, even I didn't want to. Then we separated from eachother. "I think we are done for now. And don't you think this is over. You'lle be our personal mating she-cat, and if you ever tell to anyone about this, you can be sure that we rape your precious Firestar and slice your throat open!" Tigerclaw hissed and they left me there like nothing happened, laying too exhausted to get up, covered with blood and cum.

"Push, Sandstorm, push!" Cinderpelt meowed and I pushed as much as I could. Soon third and final kit fell to ground. Immediately Firestar licked it against-fur and placed it at my stomach, where it started sucking milk with it's siblings. "Congratulations, Sandstorm and Firestar. You have two toms and one she-cat. But there's something in that kit..." Cinderpelt meowed, a bit worried. "What's the matter?" I asked. "Your second tom is blind..." She said with a sad tone. "Oh, okay... We'll love it just the way it is." I answered but litte bit sad, too. "What will we name the kits?" Firestar asked. His chest was puffed with proud and his gaze was gentle. "This one will be Mistkit," I said and pointed a dark gray tom with bluish shade of gray on his fur, "This one will be Raykit" I said and pointed our only daughter, which was pale orange "And our blind kit will be Bluekit" I desided and flicked my tail to pale grey tom, who probably has blue eyes because he's blind. _I let Firestar believe that these kits are his. That will be good. No-one will ever know about what happened to me._

**So what did you liked about this chappie? It was a pretty long, I made it just for you :D Reviews are always welcome and I'll make them in order :) See you in the next chapter!**

**Howling Wolf111**


End file.
